


重生（断章）

by sonnetqueen



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David 8在Shaw博士死后独自留在某星球，他创造了美丽的机器人No.9作为同伴（沙丘魔堡中的小王子Leto为原型）<br/>但渐渐地，No.9与David 8在对“何为人，何为机器”的问题上渐行渐远，最终No.9在一次失败的试验中不慎炸毁了自己，面对残破的No.9，David 8的选择进行修复，尽管他会面临No.9苏醒后将遗忘他的可能……</p>
            </blockquote>





	重生（断章）

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为全文构思中的最后一段。

David注视着正在重启的NO.9。  
虽然他已尽力修复，但有限的材料使得NO.9已经无法彻底恢复到初生时的模样。惨烈的爆炸在NO.9的仿生皮肤上留下了无可磨灭的丑陋痕迹。而最为关键的是，NO.9的记忆芯片不知是否受损——即便“醒来”，他可能也不再是NO.9。

他醒来后若是还记得从前，一定会像人类的孩子般不高兴，他是那么在意自己的美貌。David想。

一如David喜爱花，NO.9则像人类神话中的纳西塞斯一样喜爱自己的容貌。  
不过NO.9不知道的是，David之所以赋予他这样的容貌，是因为他希望在这个荒芜的河外星球上，能有一朵属于自己的花。  
是的，NO.9，他亲手创造的孩子，他最美丽的花，他唯一的……

“嗯……”站在试验台上的NO.9发出了轻微的声响，仪器显示他的人工声带开始恢复运行，接着，他的眼睑动了动，慢慢睁开了如同太阳系那颗传奇行星般湛蓝的眼睛。

他们彼此凝望了那么久。正当David以为记忆芯片已被格式化的时候，他的耳边里响起了NO.9柔软而又困惑的声音：“……我是和人类一样做梦了么，David？”

第一次，David在情绪程序引导前便露出了笑容：“我想是的。”

然后，他抚摸了NO.9的额头，落下了一个吻。

那儿，依然完好如初。


End file.
